


For One Day Every Year

by LadyMatt



Series: New Traditions [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's learning to, At the Institute, Canon Universe, Christmas Decorations, Dealing with interruptions, Decorating the office, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Innuendo, M/M, Magnus loves Christmas, No peace for the wickedly amorous, POV Magnus Bane, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Humor, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Some traditions are worth keeping, Warlock Magnus Bane, lovers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: During the course of his long life, Magnus has had many opportunities to celebrate Christmas and its many traditions, but he's beginning to appreciate just how special this time of year is now that Alexander is here to share it with him!* Granted permission by the Head of the Institute to decorate his office with festive flair (within reason), Magnus begins to work his magic, only to be distracted by his boyfriend's apparent appetite for more than the lunch he'd brought him! *





	For One Day Every Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassyweethang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyweethang/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy these belated birthday presents, my dear Sas! Many happy returns! Penblwydd Hapus! Love & Hugs!XX
> 
> Perused and approved by my Parabatai [@unending_happiness!](https://unending-happiness.tumblr.com/) SO grateful, babe! LY! XX

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Their first Christmas together fast approaching, Magnus was indulging in all things yule-related with a level of excited enthusiasm that he couldn’t recall ever having experienced before. Memories of past Decembers that he’d shared with company, both pleasant and unpleasant, had left him with an overall sense of affection for this time of year that had always been tempered by vague feelings of melancholy and disillusionment with his life, but with Alexander here to banish them, Magnus was free to truly enjoy it, and he was determined not to let Alec’s annoying antipathy for all things frivolous stop him.

Weeks of gentle encouragement and the incessant playing of Bing Crosby records had got Alec to this point and Magnus couldn’t help but feel the tide was turning in his favour.

Having finally persuaded the miserly head of the Institute that festive decoration of his office could be done tastefully and without further incident, given how embarrassed Alec had been when a dancing reindeer had performed an impromptu musical number during a security meeting, Magnus was now finding it difficult reigning in his proclivity for more glitter, more lights, more everything.

‘Don’t even think about it,’ came the dire warning from the Grinch behind the desk as he attempted to sequester the miniature marble bust of a bearded (shirtless) Alec behind the modest garland of pinecones and poinsettia that trimmed the bookshelf.

With a reluctant nod, Magnus carefully put the uncanny likeness back in the hidden compartment of his grump-approved box of knick-knacks and pulled out a pair of mulled-wine-scented candles to bracket the mantelpiece clock instead.

Unable to resist checking they weren’t too edgy for the brooding god of a Shadowhunter, his sarcasm was met with a deadpan, ‘What’s wrong with vanilla?’ that nearly saw them being lit beneath Alec’s infuriating butt.

‘I swear I can hear Ragnor cackling somewhere at the irony of me falling for the world’s most boring decorator,’ Magnus retorted, pettily doubling the amount of wax columns before rounding the desk to press a quick hard kiss into his boyfriend’s food-filled cheek.

‘I’ll remind you of that when I’m rearranging the furniture with your naked ass again tonight, shall I?’ Alec smirked between chews, watching the extra sashay do wonders for the aforementioned ass as a chuckling Magnus went back to adding his beloved bit and bobs to far more surfaces than was necessary.

‘So the dislodged artwork, collapsed tabletops and broken ornaments were all part of a Lightwood vision for the loft I somehow failed to appreciate?’ Magnus countered playfully with an airy wave of his hands.

‘Exactly,’ the designer-in-disguise confirmed with a wink, relishing the last few mouthfuls of homemade paella Magnus had brought for his lunch before slumping back in abject happiness, eyes closed in thankful contemplation at how lucky he was to be spoiled by his caring better-half. ‘That was unbelievably good, babe, thank you,’ Alec sighed.

‘You’re very welcome, my darling,’ said Magnus, gratified by the empty plate and the gutsy way his boyfriend had devoured something made with his own fair hands. He found it oddly arousing, truth be told. Knowing better than anyone else just how insatiable Alec could be when he’d worked up an appetite, and how fucking hot it was to be eaten by that mouth, savoured on that tongue and drained till there was nothing left, he could almost imagine the pristine plate was wearing a smile of pure joy right now. _Which only proves you’ve lost it_ , he chided himself. _Not a word, Ragnor_.

‘You know, if you came bearing gifts like this every time you visited during working hours, there’s a pretty good chance I’d let you do whatever you wanted in this room,’ Alec said in a tone that never failed to stir the blood in Magnus’ veins, let alone when it was paired with a hooded stare that stripped the clothes from his body as surely as if those hands resting on Alec’s full (and fabulous) stomach were already on him.

‘Is that so?’ he queried thickly, watching as Alec swept aside the clutter from his meal and tapped a hand invitingly on the empty surface in front of him.

‘As long as it’s with me,’ came the firm reply, sucking the air from Magnus’ lungs and the moisture from his lips.

‘Only ever with you,’ he promised, his steps deliberately slow as he made his way to the seat reserved for him on the desk, his attention caught somewhere between Alec’s furry navel and his rather large hand as languid strokes, intended to ease discomfort, only served to increase Magnus’ a little further south, clenching his jaw as he slid onto the unforgiving mahogany.

‘May I?’ he asked rhetorically, already leaning forward to bury one hand in the forest lining Alec’s happy trail, and the other in the silken nest that crowned the tall dark tree, delighting in the feline stretches they seemed to trigger. ‘Any exceptions or limitations?’ he asked diligently, watching as Alec slid closer on his chair to lift the silky tunic Magnus had worn with this in mind.

‘None,’ Alec declared with a mischievous grin, disappearing below the lucky-charm top to shower kisses on a muscled midriff that promptly erupted in goosebumps and chuckling at the two-handed grip that yanked him back out.

Bringing their eager mouths together in a long and lascivious kiss that would definitely do for starters, Magnus was only vaguely aware of the agile hands overcoming the barriers of his belt and buttons in record time, and breaking contact with a Herculean effort, he gasped out a question. ‘Tell me, does this count as a gift or is it dessert?’

‘Both,’ quipped the greedy angel, his expression almost childlike in its excitement but for the very adult thing he proceeded to do with his mouth.

_Oh, how I love a man that plays with his food_ , Magnus thought for the first time in his long life, throwing his head back as Alec nearly swallowed his banana split in one go. ‘ _Fuck, Alexander!_ ’

Withdrawing on a pop, Alec’s only response was a merry, ‘Shhh,’ before tucking in once more, at which point all coherent thought and lucid speech left Magnus completely.

That was until a knock at the door startled them both out of their blissful state and into a panicked one as they were reminded that it wasn’t locked. With a sharp kick to Alec’s chair that must’ve bounced him off the wall, Magnus jumped down with _barely_ enough time to turn his back before the door was opening, and all sense of reality fled. Well, almost.

Desperately clutching his gaping fly (and rock hard dick) in one hand, he used the other to begin a meticulously slow clean-up of the leftover dinnerware, while praying Alec’s guilt-ridden voice would come down from the clouds before the mystery subordinate delivering the ‘urgent’ strategy plan, on what Magnus grimly imagined was ‘How To Kill A Boner,’ caught on to what they’d been up to and reported them both to the Clave. Or worse, Isabelle and Jace.

An interminable 30 seconds later though, she was gone, along with any doubt Magnus might’ve had over Alec’s ability to remain calm under pressure. Only releasing his breath when he heard the door close, Magnus quickly tucked his half-eaten fruit away and turned to find Alec sprawled in his chair, a look of want and wonder on his blushing, beautiful face.

‘That was fucking close. And fucking _hot!_ ’ he shouted in a whisper, propelling himself back to the desk pronto and tumbling Magnus into his lap for a rib-breaking hug.

‘You never cease to amaze me,’ Magnus said in disbelief as he curled his limbs into the warmth of his unpredictable boyfriend, allowing him to rekindle the flames with lots of filthy touches and dirty kisses.

Unfortunately for them, putting out metaphorical fires was what Shadowhunters were trained to do.

Leadership responsibilities, coupled with a personal commitment to always being accessible to his staff, made locking the door an impossibility and despite gamely attempting all manner of illicit behaviours over the following hour, the steady stream of interruptions from the clueless, but no less culpable, cockblockers had them eventually conceding defeat, the final straw coming after a security breach at the perimeter required Alec to be rushed from the room while sporting a sizeable hard-on that was barely contained behind the hem of his shirt and the unzipped fly of his jeans.

‘My poor love,’ Magnus said when he returned to the office after the false alarm, ‘did anyone notice the extra weapon you were carrying or did you just bark your orders a little louder to keep their attention from slipping?’

‘Funny,’ Alec drawled as he poured them both a drink. ‘I’d like to see you address your warlocks with a wood to split your pants and not be embarrassed.’ Magnus burst out laughing, knowing Alec was trying not to.

‘Oh darling, who’s to say I haven’t?’ he countered swiftly, chuckling as Alec pretended to plug his ears and waiting for the moment his fun accessories would be seen.

Seconds later a grumbled, ‘By the angel,’ let him know the snowman mixers and candy cane straws on the trolley had been spied and not even Magnus’ cheery shrug could stop that now-familiar squint as he walked over. ‘You don’t think that’s a little….much?’

‘Not at all,’ Magnus assured him. ‘They’ll help you think of me whenever you need a pick-me-up.’

‘Uh, I don’t need any help with thinking of you, Magnus, quite the opposite,’ he informed him with a pointed glance at his crotch.

‘I’ll take that as a compliment,’ Magnus said with a face-splitting smile.

‘You should,’ Alec agreed with a kiss on the cheek, handing Magnus his favourite scotch and keeping the weaker version for himself as he flopped down onto the couch next to where Mr Christmas was busy draping the last of his festive fripperies along its back, a cashmere throw made of silver and gold thread.

Bracing himself for the inevitable request for a beige replacement, Magnus was proved wrong once again when, instead, Alec drew him back carefully against his chest and used it to blanket them, lacing their fingers together beneath it as they sipped their drinks and watched the fire for a few precious moments, in peace.

When, eventually, their empty glasses had been set aside and their tangled bodies had found an even closer fit deeper into the cushions, a giggle ran through them both when they shared a sigh of contentment. Hoping they wouldn’t be disturbed for at least another 10 hours, Magnus let the warm boozy breath that fanned his cheek nearly put him to sleep, almost missing the whispered words in his ear. Almost.

‘This is how I’ll think of _us_ when I’m stuck in that chair pulling all nighters and I just want to be wrapped up with you in our bed. You’ll keep me going, and that’s why I love you.’ Then, a pause, before a sheepish smile tried to hide itself in his hair. ‘Maybe you could decorate the office again next year? It does look kinda nice. Very you.’

Happiness blurred the corners of Magnus’ eyes and strong emotions, too numerous to count, vied for expression in his suddenly tight throat at hearing those heartfelt words, spoken in that precious voice and, not for the first time, he thanked the universe at large for having found someone as disarmingly honest and sincerely special as Alexander Lightwood.

Lifting his chin for a lingering kiss and hoping his boyfriend could feel how soft with love he was for every meaningful thought, word and deed Alec would ever want to share with him, Magnus whispered back. ‘Thank you, my incomparable love. This memory will keep me warm on the nights I’m cold without you too. And as of now, this will be _our_ Christmas tradition.’

‘Even the interruptions to our list of naughty presents?’

Laughter bubbled in Magnus’ chest. ‘ _Especially_ those, Alexander. They’ll be our in-jokes for years to come.’

 

And they were.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it made you smile, beautiful! X 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! X
> 
> On [Tumblr](https://ladymatt.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/miche11e8) if you want to say hi! ;-))


End file.
